Starlight
by snow-bun-buns1598
Summary: Two mages share a moment under the starlight. Sting x Yukino


A/N: I don't know what is it with me and stars. I always write them but I never went star gazing myself. I'm actually not sure about this but oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

"It's beautiful isn't it Sting-sama?"

"Hm? Yeah, yeah it is Yukino."

The two young mages are currently watching a meteor shower that only occurs once in every century and they just discovered that one of the royal palace's balconies is a great observing spot. The royal banquet is at its peak, they invited all the wizards in the whole kingdom and most of them have been dancing, eating and wrecking the place for quite a while now. They are celebrating the end of Fiore's war against Alvarez and tonight is their fifth year doing it.

The Sabertooth master noticed that their resident celestial mage wasn't around so he went searching for her. Something is weighing heavily on his pocket so he needs to find her right away. Sting weaved through the raucous crowd passing friends and couples alike. He gave a little waved at Erza and is that Gellal dancing with her? He also saw from the corner of his eye that Lucy and Natsu are kissing. Finally, he thought. Gray and Juvia are having their own moment so he just left them be.

The dragon slayer focuses on his nose's tracking abilities and after some incredible dodging skills and complicated maneuverings to avoid drunken people, it led him here. Sting sees her silhouette first so he hurries up his footsteps to reach her.

He finds Yukino leaning on one of the palace's big windows. The girl's hands are clasp demurely in front of her and she's not paying attention in her surroundings. The zodiac user is captivated on whatever it is she's seeing. Sting meanwhile, is captivated as well. Not in the mystery scene but by the woman watching it.

Everybody is dressed up for this occasion but for Sting, the most beautiful mage is standing before him. Yukino is wearing a dark blue fleeted dress that stops on her ankles. It has many silvery sparkling thingies that are stitched like star patterns around it And even her shoes has them. Her long flowing light blue hair is down tonight and only some of it is expertly twisted to form a crown on her head.

_'She looks like a princess.'_ His cheeks pinked at that thought. He trudges heavily in order to let his presence be known. It's not a good idea to startle her; the girl packs quite a mean punch. Seeing the slight change in her lax posture, Sting knows that he's successful.

"Did you know that there is an old legend about this particular phenomenon Sting-sama?" Yukino asks him softly, as if afraid to disrupt the amazing work of nature currently taking place.

"No." He answers, stepping closer and stopping just beside her. His eyes flick towards the starlit night sky at the same time but are back on her after a moment.

"It was said that when you catcher one of the falling stars during this rare time, it'll grant you one wish." Yukino recited to him, a small smile playing on her pink lips.

"Nuh, I don't need something like that." Sting says flippantly.

Yukino chuckles beside him and she covers her mouth to stop her giggles. "I knew you would say that Sting-sama."

"Oh yeah?" He asks her, raising one curious eyebrow.

The stellar mage turns to him for the first time and Sting caught his breath. Yukino's brown eyes are crinkled from laughter and her small mouth is stretch into a genuine smile directed at him. "Because you'll just get what you want and you don't need a stupid star to do it for you. You're strong after all."

The dragon slayer regains his composure after a beat and he produces a cocky smirk. "Nope, you're wrong." He replies, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Eh?" Yukino tilts her head in confusion.

"Because, I already caught one silly." Sting said and promptly encircles her wrist with his gift. It's a light blue bracelet and has dangling silver stars as its charm. "Happy birthday Yukino."

A smile lit up the bluenette's face like a bright star. She engulfs the surprised dragon slayer into a quick but firm hug. "Thank you so much Sting-sama!" She exclaims on his chest. She squeezes him one more time and then she finally let go.

Sting refuses to let her get far though for as soon as she releases him, the young guild master tugs her back on his side and they stayed like that for the rest of the night.

"It's beautiful isn't it Sting-sama?" Yukino asks. The girl's attention is on her wrist, precisely on her new bracelet.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah Yukino it is." He says, staring down at the girl on his side.

A/N: So, how was it? Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
